


Simply Together

by NellyHarrison



Series: World of Pure Imagination [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Photo prompt, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kolvina photo prompt (sunset, cute couple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Together

"We should probably start heading back to the tents.  Marcel might have been okay with us going off on our own, but I know the second that sun sets, he’ll start regretting that decision," Davina pointed out, walking ahead a bit as Kol followed her.

The camping trip had been spontaneous, but with everything finally settled down a bit, Davina thought it would be fun to bring the people she cared about most away from the city to get in touch with nature.  Marcel and Gia were probably back at the camp they’d set up with Josh and Aiden, and they would expect them to be back for dinner soon.  But for now, Kol wanted to enjoy a bit more time with the girl that had found a way into his heart.

He walked up behind her and took her hand, twirling her to face him as he pulled her close, their foreheads resting together as he looked down at her.  ”Thank you for doing this, Davina.  It has been a surprisingly large amount of fun,” he admitted, eliciting that sweet smile that he so adored.

"I knew you’d like it, even if you weren’t thrilled about everyone else coming with us," she added, lacing her hands with his and brushing her thumbs along the back of his hands.  "Marcel’s warming up to you though."

"Well, Marcellus can be stubborn, but he could not hate me forever," Kol shrugged, leaning his head to kiss her nose, causing her to giggle softly.  "I suppose he is seeing that my feelings for you are genuine.  You are a remarkable woman, Davina Claire."

"Thank you," she muttered, sighing contently before leaning up to kiss him, slowly and deeply.  He released her hands to cup her face, her arms wrapping around his back as he did so.  When they kissed, they found a way to mesh together so perfectly, despite their differences in heights.  As they pulled away, Kol took a moment to look at her beautiful face, her dark eyelashes fluttering against her porcelain cheeks before her eyes opened to reveal those stunning blue-green eyes.  "Let’s go," she insisted, pulling away a bit, but keeping an arm wrapped around him.  His own arm draped over her shoulder as he pulled her close, promising himself never to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
